More than words
by SapphireVampire13
Summary: Ritsuka is now 13 and has been forced out of his own home. What happens when he stays with Soubi. oneshot


Hi peoples! I am pleased to present this very crappy piece of work. I hope you like it, because I had fun writing it. I do not own the Loveless anime series nor the manga series.

Please review.

AngelCat94

* * *

**More Then Words**

"You're not my son! Leave now and never come back!!!" Ritsuka's mother screamed at Ritsuka. Ritsuka ran out the house crying. On his way out, Ritsuka grabbed the cell phone Soubi had given him. Ritsuka ran all the way to the park. When Ritsuka called Soubi, Soubi picked up on the first ring. "Its late Ritsuka is something wrong?" Soubi answered. Ritsuka told Soubi about the argument. Soubi, of course, came and got Ritsuka. By the time Soubi got to Ritsuka it was raining really hard. When Soubi saw Ritsuka's face he was not sure what was tears and was rain. Soubi took Ritsuka back to Soubi's house.

Soubi layed Ritsuka on the couch. For the first time in three years Ritsuka slept without the fear of being killed by his own mother. Soubi stayed up and watched Ritsuka sleep. When Ritsula awoke the next morning, Soubi was in the kitchen making breakfast. Ritsuka decided not to go to school that day because he was extremely tired. He stayed with Soubi all day because Soubi did not have classes.

Meanwhile at school Yuiko was worring about Ritsuka. She could not concentrate on her school work. This was the first time since he had transferred, that Ritsuka was absent. Yuiko was very worried. Sensei was a worried too, she was scared for Ritsuka's safety. She wondered if Soubi had anything to do with Ritsuka's absence. Just the other day sensei noticed that Ritsuka had had another set of scars. This set was the worst yet. They were all over his face and arms. They look horrible. She wondered if Ritsuka had gone to the hospital. If he had not, they might have gotten infected.

Back at Soubi's house, Ritsuka was having a wonderful time unaware that his friends were worrying at about him. Ritsuka had taken lot of pictures, because he wanted to remember this day. Even though he had had a rough night, Ritsuka was enjoying this day. Ritsuka didn't know that he was going to be enjoying the night as well. He didn't know that Soubi's feelings were a lot more than words. Ritsuka didn't know that when he saw himself in the mirror that it would be the last time he saw his animal ears. He didn't know what Soubi was planing. He didn't know that he was not going to object to Soubi's plans. Ritsuka was going to lose what little innocence he had.

Soubi's mind was racing. He knew he wanted to show Ritsuka what he truly felt. He want to prove to Ritsuka that his feelings were a lot more than words. Soubi didn't know why but his love for Ritsuka was increasing more and more by the day. Ritsuka was so cute when he was resting. Soubi wanted to know how cute he was to Ritsuka. Soubi loved everything about Ritsuka. Soubi wanted to kiss a lot more than Ritsuka's lips. Soubi was finally becoming the pervert he denied he was.

Ritsuak some how ended up on the bed. Soubi, of course, took advantage of thiss opportunity. Soubi started of by kissing Ritsuka on the lips. To Soubi's surprise Ritsuka did not object to Soubi's actions. From there Soubi went on and on getting lower and lower with each kiss. He let his hand slip into Ritsuka's pants. All Ritsuka did was take a deep breath. Ritsuka didn't know what he was doing. He ended up with Soubi guiding Ritsuka through the whole thing. When Ritsuka drifted off to sleep, Soubi reached for his ears and they were gone. Soubi smiled and fell asleep right next to Ritsuka.

When Ritsuka went to school the next day, everyone was staring at him. Thhe guys kept asking Ritsuka who he had done it with. They of course thought it was Yuiko but that theory got shot when Yuiko showed up at school with her ears still intacted. A lot of guys were jealous, but they didn't know he had lost his ears to another guy. Some people going around looking for girls who had lost their ears, but no such girl was found. This confused a lot of people.

When Yuiko saw Ritsuka she broke down into tears. Ritsuka didn't know what was wrong. He lost his ears, so what? No big deal, right? Wrong, Ritsuka didn't know Yuiko had feelings for him. After she stopped crign, Yuiko pulled Ritsuka into a very tight hug. Her grip was so tight that her nails started to dig into his back. In a low whisper she said "I love you, Ritsuka. I guess Soubi loves you too. He showed his feelings before I could. He won, I guess, but remember I love you." With that, Yuiko kissed Ritsuka on the lips and walked very slowly into the distance. That was the last anyone saw of Yuiko.

* * *

Ok well that's the end, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you can see why it is rated what it is. Please please please review.

AngelCat94


End file.
